


Sundays I Deserve

by Changkyunnnie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: HyungHyuk - Freeform, I need help writing kiho, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, This is so bad I'm sorry, and some other people's snaps, brief appearances by - Freeform, jookyun - Freeform, this is nothing but kihyun being soft for wonho, yanyeo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changkyunnnie/pseuds/Changkyunnnie
Summary: While waiting for Hoseok to arrive for brunch, Kihyun watches some of his friends’ snapchat stories.orHoseok posts a picture of Kihyun obviously smiling while holding up his large cup of coffee to cover the lower half of his face. He was sitting opposite of the camera. The captions says “My love.” followed by a black heart and a red heart.





	Sundays I Deserve

 

 

It was always the cold weather that allowed people to unapologetically slip into a state of undesirable laziness, wanting nothing more but to bury themselves under the embrace of warm and fluffy pillows and sheets. Winter Sundays especially seemed to be the most likely to forgive anyone who is willing to let their time pass by slowly in complete relaxation.

It was tempting to watch fragments of time fall slowly into completion until a whole day passed by without any eventful work. There would not be any attempt at work at all, only lazy attempts of rolling around the bed and maybe stretching limbs every few hours to get a drink or maybe something to snack on.

He’d planned for a lazy Sunday under his sheets with the heater turned up to keep him toasty, take-out enough to last the day was ready for consumption and the newest mystery novel Changkyun lent him was carelessly placed on his right bedside table.

Kihyun’s only agenda was to relax for the whole day but a phone call from Hoseok has led him to a bit of a welcomed change.

 

The invite for brunch came an hour after he woke up. His “do absolutely nothing today” plan was easily changed by a series of notifications flooding his messenger. Half of the messages were bunny stickers that ranged from good morning hugs, kissy faces and eventually to crying and apologizing ones.

It was typical of Hoseok; asking him if he had plans for the day, if Kihyun wanted to meet up. Kihyun guesses the older man was overthinking while typing out his thoughts and then freaking out halfway through the multiple short messages only to end up apologizing to the younger for asking him out in such short notice.

 

In contrast to his appearance, Hoseok was nothing short of honest about his emotions. What made it more ironic was that Hoseok looked like someone who would make people worry, someone that could easily break hearts but the truth is Hoseok had a soft, honest and almost faint-hearted personality.

To Kihyun, the contrast between his boyfriend’s appearance and demeanor was the most endearing.   

 

His beautiful Hoseok always with striking hair colors; now a bright shade of blood red, would get shy easily if one was to shower him with too much compliments.

His Hoseok that works hard to maintain his health and unknowingly shaping his own body to be like that sculpted by the gods themselves, he has never once exploited his physical strength.

Hoseok who’s concentrating face looks handsome but untouchable but it only holds on for a few seconds. He’d look intimidating for a brief moment until all the seriousness quickly melts and transforms into a smiling face, soft and with pure childlike joy; his eyes disappearing into two eye smiles and the whole set of his pearly white top teeth shown in a gummy smile.

 

 _Cute._ Hoseok was absolutely cute, the cutest.

 

Kihyun chuckles as he again browses through the set of messages, five short messages and seven moving stickers to be exact. With fond thoughts of Hoseok’s worried pouting face filling his mind, he types a reply assuring his lover that he was indeed free and didn’t have anything planned for the day.

Without any second thoughts Kihyun chooses to willingly roll out of his soft and warm bed to get ready for the day. Admittedly, the bed with its promise of warmth and the capacity to engulf him in dreamland was a strong rival for his boyfriend but today it has conceded if only to let Kihyun meet his true love.

 

Standing up for the first time in the day, Kihyun rolls his shoulders and hums in satisfaction. He picks up the navy blue blanket that fell to the floor when he carelessly rolled out of bed. He tosses the blanket black to his bed and walks to his closet wondering if he should go for padded jackets or to style his outfit with layering and a long coat.

Kihyun wonders what kind of outfit Hoseok would be wearing today. He hoped that the older man dressed warmly today.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

It seems that it was only Kihyun that thought of spending his day in relaxation because the moment he stepped out of his apartment building and walked a few blocks into the city center, the world still seems to be in a constant state of hustle and bustle of the everyday life.  

The cars in the street still honk noisily, engines roaring as they speed up. Popular music is blasting through store speakers, an obvious attempt to lure in crowds through upbeat music. The shrieks and laughter of children could be heard as the worried voices of their mothers echo after.

 

Kihyun loved the silence that came with living alone in his apartment but he couldn’t deny that the sound of everyday living had a unique calming charm of its own. He’s glad he took Hoseok’s offer to meet outside.

He shivers when a particularly strong gust of wind blows to his direction. It was far too cold but he didn’t let that bring his mood down. His morning started in a positive note and he wanted to keep it that way.

 

Kihyun sighs in contentment as he continuously walks toward his destination with both gloved hands shoved at both sides of his coat pockets; the idea of a warm drink and an even warmer smile allowed him to walk faster than he intended to.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hoseok’s a bit late. He’s always a bit late, but that’s fine with Kihyun.

Kihyun orders a cup of coffee for himself the moment he arrives at the café. Right now, there was nothing better than slowly feeling the shop’s warm air envelope him.   

 

Hoseok called Kihyun minutes before the later reached the café.

“ _Kihyunnie…”_ Hoseok’s voice started in a whine, it was rough and shaky as he hurriedly explains that he’ll be a bit late as he was taking public transportation; he completely forgot that his younger brother borrowed his car.

Kihyun laughs through the phone at Hoseok’s predicament; it was more to assure Hoseok that he found it amusing rather than to actually make fun of the older man. Kihyun tells his boyfriend that it was okay, everything was fine.  

 

 _“As long as you arrive, don’t be stressed out. I’ll wait for you.”_ Kihyun tells him coolly. Seconds after he hangs up Hoseok sends him two bunny emoticons; one that was apologizing in a full bow and another one with the kissy face.

 

Just to spite Hoseok who hated the thumbs up emoticon, he sends a small one and then a huge one. The screen shows Hoseok has received both but Kihyun knows the other won’t reply back to him so he continues on his way.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

With his coffee in hand, Kihyun scans the familiar café and decides to sit on the low coffee table like arranged seating for two, those that are lined up along the dark wall. Getting comfortable in the low cushioned chair, he leans back and thinks of what to do. Being in the shop countless of times, nothing was particularly interesting to him.

The drop down lightings inspired by inverted tea cups are the same as always. The strong scent of brewed coffee and mint still filled the air. Despite the cold weekend, students still occupied the long table placed at the center of the café, the one where they could plug their laptops or gadgets and work in.

 

The only visible change was from one of the two baristas, the taller one had his hair color changed from black to a striking yellow blond. Kihyun quietly told him that he suited the hair color when the boy handed him his coffee, the only reply was a shy smile from the younger.

Kihyun knows the taller more reserved barista’s name is Yanan and the shorter one who always mans the cashier with bright smiles and ready recommendations for the coffee of the day was Changgu. It was actually Hoseok that chatted the two up months ago. Now Kihyun knows the two are university students working on the café part time during weekends, they were a couple and that Yanan was from Shanghai.

 

Hoseok’s social skills or gossiping skills never fails to amaze Kihyun but for now he’ll let the two lovebirds do their job. He takes out his phone and stares at the existing apps that might let him pass the time easier.

 

He quickly rejects Facebook and Twitter, just because he decided it was a relaxation day and nothing on those sites would help him be at peace. His thumb hovers over the colorful Instagram icon but decides against it remembering how the posts aren’t arrange in chronological order anymore. It left him feeling weird to be liking pictures from three weeks prior all the while thinking it was recent. He sees the annoying bright yellow of the Snapchat icon beside Instagram and click on it instead.

Kihyun didn’t use the app often but his friends did. He could even hear Minhyuk’s voice saying _“Hi snapchat!!! Say hi”_ as he clicks on the app.

 

Kihyun comforts himself thinking at least he only follows bearable people (his few groups of friends) in this social media application.

Immediately the camera shows up and he gets a view of his thighs and the coffee table in front of him on his phone’s screen. He click on the three circles forming a triangle to go to the app’s home page.

He’s pleasantly surprised that there was a good amount of posts from his friends and not at all surprised that Minhyuk and Hyungwon were the latest ones to post a snap. Kihyun scrolls down and clicks on the oldest story just so he doesn’t see Minhyuk’s face before anyone else.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Woozi** [Lee Jihoon]

A picture of two instant ramen bowls waiting to cook. From the familiar white of the table where the bowls are placed, Kihyun guesses it’s taken in a convenience store.

The captions says _“Saturday Nights”_.

 

**Hoshi** [Kwon Soonyoung]

A picture of Jihoon’s dark workroom, the man in question turned back from the camera, obviously working on something from his computer. Above his work station was a sign with blue neon lights that spelled out _“Work Hard”_.

There was no caption.

 

 

 **IMwhatIM** [Im Changkyun]

A picture of Jooheon in a black hoodie holding his small white puppy. Jooheon was all smiles, eyes disappearing as the deep dimples on both sides of his cheeks show. There was numerous heart stickers surrounding the clueless puppy.

The caption says _“I only came for doge.”_

 

 

 **Hyungwon** [Chae Hyungwon]

The short four seconds video was of steam rising from a freshly brewed cup of coffee in a spider man mug.

Kihyun was tempted to message Hyungwon a; **‘very classy’** comment but held himself back knowing full well that it was Minhyuk’s mug.

The captions says _“always tired inside and out”_.

 

The video was on loop. Kihyun sees there was another post after and clicks on it getting bored of the video.

 

A picture of Minhyuk sitting on the dining table while facing the camera. His dark blue hair sticking out in all directions, his elbows resting on the table, hands are cupping both sides of his face and with both his eyes closed and signature bright smile plastered on his face, even Kihyun can’t deny it was adorable.

The caption says _“a bit less tired”._

 

 

 **JooHONEY** [Lee Jooheon]

The video starts with Jooheon in an apron holding a frying pan and a spatula, laughing. The video is on mute but Kihyun is sure the one recording was Changkyun. The camera quickly pans to show the ingredients for stir fried meat and vegetables neatly chopped and placed on white plates on top of the kitchen counter. It pans back to Jooheon who is playfully threatening the camera with the spatula.

The caption was numerous eye emojis.

Kihyun watched the looped video a whole five times before deciding that he’s proud of them for cutting the ingredients well.

He quickly types a;  ** _‘Don’t mess around. Don’t burn down your house.’_**   with one angry emoticon at the end and sends it to Jooheon.   

 

 

 **Minmoongie** [Lee Minhyuk]

The video starts with Hyungwon working seriously on his laptop, Minhyuk was obviously sitting opposite of him.

 _“Hello.”_ Minhyuk’s voice breaks the silence and Hyungwon pays no mind to him, doesn’t even spare the camera a glance. Hyungwon’s hands were busy with the laptop and the mouse.

 _“Wonnie…”_ Minhyuk’s voice starts to sound like a whine the same time Minhyuk’s hand enters the frame. Hyungwon still doesn’t notice him until his hand rests on Hyungwon’s that was gripping the mouse at the side of the laptop.

 _“My Hyungwonnie is working hard.”_ Minhyuk voice coos as he adjusts his fingers to grip his boyfriend’s.

Kihyun laughs at the exact moment Hyungwon’s expression morphs from shear annoyance, understanding and then something akin to softness- maybe love.

He shakes his head after watching the video for two more times and wonders why his heart is warming up to something as cringe worthy as that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 _“Kihyunnie, sorry I'm late.”_ A familiar voice greets him as he’s finished watching all of stories. He looks up and sees Hoseok smiling down at him, his white skin tinted in bright pink, definitely from the cold outside.

He looks good in a long black coat layered over a thick white turtle neck shirt. His bright red hair was styled simply and neatly with full bangs framing his face.

Kihyun thought he looked like an angel, especially with the soft warm smile he was giving. The warm smile Kihyun was waiting for the whole time.

 _“Hi. I missed you.”_ Kihyun says as he watches his lover take his seat infront of him. 

* * *

 

**Wonho** [Shin Hoseok]

A picture of Kihyun obviously smiling while holding up his large cup of coffee to cover the lower half of his face. He was sitting opposite of the camera. The view of the low coffee table in front of him shows a couple of croissants, undistinguishable baked bread, two cakes in chocolate and strawberry and another cup of coffee.

The captions says _“My love.”_ followed by a black heart and a red heart.   

 

 

  **Wonho** [Shin Hoseok]

A short five second video of Kihyun’s back turned to the camera, his one arm stretched backward as he drags Hoseok by the hand through the busy streets. The brightly lighted alley is filled with people and rows of colorful shops of every kind.

The video is filled with background noise like music and other people’s chatter but Hoseok’s voice is heard clearly before it gets cut off.

 _"Hongdae with my Kihyunnie.”_ He says and ends the video with his signature loud happy laugher.   

**YooKi** [Yoo Kihyun]

A picture of Hoseok sitting on Kihyun’s bed, the navy blue sheets wrapped around his shoulders like a cape. He looks soft and small. He’s smiling bright, obviously pretending to be asleep, head tilted to the side.

The caption says “Sundays I deserve.” Followed by a red heart and a black heart.  

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. I had this idea stuck on my head but didn't really wan to write it??? I was originally writing a Hyunghyuk fic earlier but I took a break from it and came up with this...thing. I'm sorry??!?
> 
> This is my first time actually writing Kiho and I don't think I gave it justice but I'll work on them soon because they really are one of my top MX ships.


End file.
